Dragón Vampire
by Sasuke Uchiha 9029
Summary: Cuando un chico "normal" llega a la Academia Yokai creyendo que es una escuela normal y afrontar los problemas de un adolescente normal. Sin embargo eso quedarán en el olvido ante los problemas sobrenaturales que trae consigo la Academia obligándolo a despertar
1. Humano + Vampiro

Hola soy Yatogami Kinji, iba leyendo mis papeles de la escuela mientras me dirigía a mi nueva escuela "La Academia Yōkai"

Después de que la persona que me cuida decidirá volver a su hogar que es Japón, yo también tendría que hacerlo después de todo ella me ha cuidado como un hijo o ¿debería decir hermano? Ya que es una chica en sus 20.

Es la única persona con la que cuento, después de la muerte de mis padres vague tratando de sobrevivir como podía hasta que ella me recogió y se hizo cargo de mi, incluso me dio una nueva identidad

-Pasajero, ¿eres un nuevo estudiante en "La Academia Yōkai"?-Preguntó el chófer

-Si

-Así que ya debes estar preparado

-¿Preparado? ¿Para que?.- Digo completamente extrañado

-Es una escuela tenebrosa.- Responde calmadamente

Seguro que lo dice para que de algún modo me sienta nervioso o para jugarme algún tipo de broma

-¿Tenebrosa? ¿En qué sentido?.- Pregunte para recibir más información

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular, interrumpiendo al conductor que comenzó a soltar una sonrisa maliciosa que logre ver por el retrovisor

Viendo aquel número conocido, sólo contestó

-Yasa ¿que ocurre?

Una dulce voz femenina se escucha por la bocina del teléfono

-Ki-kun, dime que traes el amuleto de buena suerte

Solo puedo hacer memoria y tocó mi pecho sintiendo un collar

-¿Eso significa el collar de la Luna? pues si lo tengo conmigo

La voz de Yasa se oye un poco más relajada

-Ya veo, por cierto se me olvido decirte que la academia…

Entonces se cortó la llamada, justo cuando cruzamos por un túnel

¿Qué es esto es una broma o que? Esto ya parece una película de terror

Cuando volvió la luz pude ver un acantilado con un mar rojizo como la sangre y como si fuera una señal de tránsito se encontraba un espantapájaros

Tuve que bajar del autobús ya que esta era mi parada y según una rápida explicación del chofer, me tenía que dirigir al bosque con árboles sin hojas ya que ahí se encontraba la escuela

¿Yasa a donde me viniste a meter?

Solo puedo quejarme internamente ante la situación que encontraba pero no tenía de otra

Ya que el autobús había partido tuve que dirigirme a la escuela mientras trataba de llamar a Yasa y como ya esperaba no conectaba, sonaba como si no tuviera señal

-No puedo regresar caminando ¿verdad?.- Dije mientras me quejaba y solo puedo ver el camino por el que vine

Suspiro cansado de esta situación

-No me queda de otra más que seguir

Mientras caminaba pude escuchar chirridos, voltee a ver hacia atrás y un murciélago bastante lindo dijo

-Soy un murciélago~Chuu

-Ya veo, espera, ¿Acaso ese murciélago hab… ¡buogh!

Por cierto, esa última rara frase fue porque algo me terminó golpeando o mejor dicho me terminó arrollando

Termine rodando con una persona, mi cuerpo dolía, al parecer me había atropellado una chica en bicicleta

Cuando me levante pude ver a una hermosa chica de ojos color verde esmeralda y un hermoso cabello rosa, la chica usaba un uniforme color verde

-Perdón, soy algo anémica y mis ojos me traicionan

Me quede embobado ante la chica. Es demasiado hermosa y por lo que puedo percibir, tiene una aura encantadora

-Estas sangrado.- Dijo alarmada la chica sacándome de mi trance

La chica sacó un pañuelo y se acercó para limpiarme, no había notado que me hice una pequeña herida por el choque

La chica se detuvo y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mi rostro debido a tener semejante chica a tan corta distancia

-Esto no es bueno, este olor. Mi cuerpo.-Susurro la chica como si tratara de contenerse

¿Pero dijo olor?

Por algún motivo que ni yo se porque, olí el cabello de la chica siendo un dulce olor.

La chica me agarró de mi cara y con un leve sonrojo me dijo

-Perdona, pero soy un vampiro

La chica me terminó mordiendo mi cuello, duro un par de segundos, a pesar de que me estuviera mordiendo no dolía, y yo no hacía nada para despegarla ya que estaba impactado por esta situación

La chica reaccionó ante lo que hacía y me soltó

-Perdóname, no pude evitarlo.-Dijo con algo de vergüenza

-No te preocupes

Solo respondi no dandole tanta importancia ya que no entiendo bien la situación

Se creó una pequeña incomodidad, así que nos pusimos a recoger nuestras cosas.

-¿Eres un estudiante de la Academia Yōkai?.-Preguntó la chica

-Si, soy de primer año. Tu tambien lo eres ¿Cierto?

-Si también lo soy, por cierto ¿te desagradan los vampiros?

¿Esta chica tendrá un fanatismo por lo anormal?

Pero parecía ansiosa mientras esperaba mi respuesta

-Bueno, no creo, nunca he conocido uno, además cada persona es distinta así que no podría odiarlos solo porque sí

Respondí con mis sinceros pensamientos pero no estaba seguro si realmente actuaría así frente a un vampiro real, bueno siempre que no quiera atacarme no veo un problema

La chica se tiró encima mío abrazándome completamente feliz pero yo solo me sentí algo avergonzado por el gran acercamiento de esta belleza

-Que bueno, entonces ¿serás mi amigo?

-No-Respondo inmediatamente

La chica parecía impresionada como no creyendo lo que decía y un aura totalmente depresiva se puso de rodillas y con su dedo comenzó a jugar con la tierra

-¡Comprendo!

Solo puedo impresionarme un poco ante tal cambio de actitud y solo me rio

-Estoy jugando, vamos a ser amigos.- Respondí sinceramente

La chica volvió a recuperar su actitud feliz y se volvió a lanzar contra mí y una vez terminado su abrazó solo soltó un suspiro aliviada

-Que bueno, no conocía a nadie y me inquietaba un poco

¡Nah! ¿Enserio? Casi ni se notó.-Dije internamente pero no la culpo yo tambien sentia eso

-Es como a todos.-Respondo

-Si ¿verdad?, ¡ahh! Cierto mi nombre es Moka Akashiya.

-Yo soy Kinji Yatogami.-Me presente ante Moka

Así ambos nos dirigimos a la escuela mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales para así conocernos mejor

Nos separamos por la Ceremonia de Bienvenida por parte de la escuela ya que teníamos diferentes lugares asignados

Pasó un tiempo y no encontré a Moka y sin encontrarla tuve que dirigirme a mi salon de clase.

Llegue al salón 1-3 donde era mi salón, en la pizarra estaba una lista donde decía nuestros orden de asientos y solo me dedique a buscar mi lugar

Mi asiento estaba casi hasta atrás siendo el penúltimo específicamente. Afortunadamente tenía vista hacia el patio.

Entró una persona en sus recién 30 tenía un cabello rubio, usaba lentes y con un atuendo como de secretaria siendo minifalda pegada de oficina con una blusa blanca

-Bienvenidos a todos, soy su profesora Nekonome Shizuka. Bienvenidos a "La Academia Yōkai, lugar donde todos los Yōkai de la zona asisten.-Dijo la profesora con una voz totalmente animada

¿Yōkai? Es un juego ¿no?

Solo puedo impresionarme ante tal información y trato de quedarme calmado

-Por el momento el mundo es controlado por los humanos, nosotros los Yōkai para sobrevivir tenemos que convivir pacíficamente con los humanos

Entonces es verdad todos los mitos y leyendas acerca de los Yōkai.

Bueno eso explica el origen de esas historias que parecían ficticias

-Por lo tanto la regla número uno es que tienen que estar en forma humana en todo momento, excepto en situaciones especiales. Segundo, deben ocultar su identidad incluso de sus propios compañeros. Así que por favor sigan las instrucciones

Si todo esto es verdad, eso puede resultar bueno, nunca pensé que seguir las reglas podría beneficiarme.

-Que reglas tan aburridas. No sería mejor para nosotros comernos a esos insignificantes humanos y en caso de las lindas chicas violarlas

El tipo de a mi lado parecía ser el típico chico que quiere ser malo por eso no quiero cruzarme con él en especial ante lo que dijo, solo puedo molestarme ante su comentario

-Tu eres Komiya Saizo-kun ¿cierto?.-Preguntó la profesora

-Podríamos romper las reglas si hubiera un humano ¿verdad? Porque es lo que haré

El chico llamado Saizo saco su lengua como si fuera el cantante de Kiss pero salió mucha lengua, mejor dicho parecía más a una serpiente. Muchos de mi salón asintieron ante el comentario de Saizo

Saizo solo me dirigió una mirada amenazante, así que se la regreso, después de todo no creo poder llevarme bien con él y menos ante ese tipo de pensamiento

-¡Oh! pero eso es imposible, ya que cada estudiante y profesor en esta escuela, es un Yōkai.- Dijo la profesora mientras le crecía una cola gatuna y aparecieron un par de orejas de gato

-¡Hmp!.- Solo suelto un monosílabo involuntario y desvío mi mirada hacia el patio.

Por el reflejo de la ventana puedo ver que varios se me quedaron viendo por unos instantes antes de regresar su vista ante la profesora

-Además esta escuela está bajo un enorme sello mágico. El humano que se atreva a venir moriría inmediatamente

Espera ¿acaso dijo morir inmediatamente? ¿Entonces porque sigo vivo?

Solo puedo dirigir mi atención ante la profesora para seguir recolectando información

-Hablando de eso, huelo a un humano cerca

Estaba nervioso, en primera no se porque sigo vivo si se supone que hay un hechizo que me mataría inmediatamente, pero dejando eso de lado, al parecer estos tipos pueden identificar a los humanos

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa que yo bien conocía

-Disculpe la tardanza, pero me perdí despues de la ceremonia… siento llegar tarde

-¿Tu eres?-Pregunto Nekonome-sensei

-Soy Akashiya Moka-Respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa

Prontamente se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos de los chicos del salón

-¿Quien es ella? ¡Es muy hermosa!

-¡Qué pelo tan lacio!... ¡Y qué ojos tan hermosos!

-¡Estoy tan feliz de estar en la misma clase que esta hermosura!

-¡Esta muy buena! ¡Muy buena!

-Aunque sea solo su apariencia humana, no hay nadie tan bella como ella

Esos eran algunos comentarios que logre escuchar

Fue cuando Moka al parecer me noto y una gran sonrisa apareció

-¡Kinji! ¡Eres tú Kinji!-Moka grito mi nombre mientras se lanzaba muy feliz hacia mi.

Debido ante aquel suceso estoy más que impresionado, que haya logrado saltar desde tanta distancia y que haya tenido un arrebato en público eso causo que me terminara tirando de mi lugar y obviamente ella cayó sobre mi

Como si fuera algún tipo de animalito comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la mía y abrazarme dulcemente

-¡Que suerte que estemos en la misma clase!

Si dejamos la aura feliz de Moka a un lado puedo sentir intenciones asesinas en mi entorno y escuchar los quejidos y maldiciones de los chicos

-¿Quien es ese sujeto? ¿Que clase de relación tienen!

-¡Maldito!

Cuando me pude levantar la mirada de todos en el salón eran de celos

Así fueron las primeras horas de mi primer día hasta la hora del almuerzo donde ya no solo eran los chicos de mi salón sino cualquier chico que nos viera porque literalmente Moka se abrazo de brazo y me arrastró por toda la escuela

Gracias a que puedo sentir con mi brazo los suaves pechos de Moka puedo aceptar ser odiado por todos siempre y cuando pueda sentirlos

Por si se lo preguntan. No soy ni una clase de pervertido, simplemente son mis instintos de un hombre sano que siente atracción hacia un cuerpo femenino

Bueno continuando con nuestro paseo

Decidimos descansar un poco así que cuando llegamos hasta una máquina expendedora

Moka eligió un jugo de tomate y yo solo pedí un refresco

Ambos nos sentamos en una banca todo iba tranquilo hasta que...

Saizo apareció y "se presentó" ante Moka

-Que bonita eres ¿Tu debes ser Akashiya Moka? Yo soy tu compañero de clase Komiya Saizo

Todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor solo empezaron a hablar entre ellos

-¿Komiya Saizo? Esto sera problematico

-¿Porque?

-Es uno de esos monstruos bravucones malhumorados. Hay rumores de que ha violado una gran cantidad de mujeres humanas

Así que este sujeto es un gran problema en especial porque ahora me tomo del cuello de la chaqueta

-¿Me puedes decir cómo es que una chica tan linda como Moka está con un tipo como tú?.

Solo lo veo de la misma forma de la que el me ve, de una manera altaneramente

-Pues porque un tipo como yo tiene más encanto que un tipo como tú

Saizo me miró completamente enojado

Supongo que para alguna clase de escarmiento me quiso tirar poniéndome el pie y empujándome pero me libere del agarre del cuello y lo jale, así que mientras caemos me impulse para que mis piernas abrazaran su brazo, debido al impulso terminamos girando así que Saizo cayó de espalda y yo le hice una llave a su brazo creando pequeñas grietas ante el tamaño y peso de Saizo que me supera por unos 40 centímetros y que mínimamente pesaba unos 105 kg

Los espectadores estaban impresionados ante tal cambio de sucesos

-Espero que puedas dejarme tranquilo Saizo-san, no quiero problemas.- Dije amablemente pero al mismo tiempo incluyendo alguna clase de amenaza

Sin embargo no salió como esperaba.

Ya que todo parecía estar a mi favor simplemente se me olvido el pequeño detalle de que no son humanos

Saizo solo giró su muñeca y me tomo nuevamente del cuello de la chaqueta, usando una fuerza sobrehumana rompió la llave levantándome

Saizo completamente enojado me terminó aventando contra la máquina que terminó completamente destruida y con las latas ya sea saliendo con abolladuras o con sus contenidos fuera de los envases

Moka corrió hasta donde estaba, se veía completamente preocupada

-Moka-san deja a esa basura, y ven conmigo.- Dijo Saizo con un tono superior

-No me interesa estar contigo, ahora estoy con Kinji.- Moka respondió tajantemente a la "invitación" de Saizo

Saizo se veía molesto pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo a Moka la cual me ayudó a levantarme. Así nos fuimos de ese lugar

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la azotea de la escuela, mi espalda dolía pero no era demasiado

Mis propios instintos me hicieron actuar de una manera en la cual mi cuerpo tomó rápidamente una pose para estrellarme y obtener el menor daño posible

-Eso dio miedo, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?.-Preguntó Moka con algo de preocupación

-Si, solo me duele un poco

Pude notar que la fuerza de un monstruo no puede ser subestimada, el ataque que hice hubiera rendido a alguien similar a Saizo pero aquel sujeto se liberó fácilmente e incluso me aventó como si fuera una bola de papel si no fuera por que soy un practicante en el Ukemi (Arte de caer) eso hubiera provocado muchos daños

Moka me veía extrañada, así que me dio pequeños golpes en la espalda incluso si sabia que me dolía

-Kinji, actúas como si fuera la primera vez que ves un Yōkai.- Dijo en una especie de broma

¿Acaso no es obvio? -Respondí internamente pero sin emitir ni una palabra

-Por cierto ¿qué clase de monstruo eres? ¡Oh es cierto! no puedes decirlo, va contra las reglas, perdona.-Dijo Moka tratando de cambiar el tema

Solo veo el horizonte pensando que es lo que haría

-Aunque el momento en que le hiciste la llave fue sorprendente.-Siguió Moka hablando sin notar que casi no le prestaba atención

Solo pregunto

-Moka, me dijiste que eras un vampiro ¿verdad?

-Si pero no sabía algo de las reglas

-Pero no te pareces a lo que yo conozco como un vampiro.

Después de todo los vampiros se suponen que son pálidos con colmillos y con un par de ojos rojos

-Por el momento

Moka abrió su blusa mostrándome gran parte de sus pechos, pero eso no era lo importante o al menos no el tema principal.

Un gran rosario plateado con una joya roja como la sangre y un pequeño círculo negro se mostraba

-Si me quito este rosario, me convertiré en un auténtico vampiro que da muchísimo miedo

-¿Ese es algún tipo de sello?-Pregunté extrañado ya que según recuerdo las cruces son fatales para los vampiros

-Si, por eso debo protegerlo, aunque no puedo quitármelo yo misma.- Dijo con un tono aliviado aunque antes se veía algo preocupada, cuando me lo confesaba.

-Bueno, yo creo que Moka seguirá siendo la misma Moka incluso si liberas tus poderes vampíricos

Moka me terminó abrazando felizmente como cuando acepte ser su amigo o cuando descubrimos que estaríamos en el mismo salon

-¡Que alegría! ¡Tu eres primer amigo de verdad! además que eres mi primera vez

-¿P-Primera vez?.- Pregunté nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo

-Hasta el día de hoy solo había bebido jugo de tomate y paquetes de transfusión de sangre. Nunca había bebido sangre real como la de Kinji

Cuando empezó a hablar de beber mi sangre sentí como mi vergüenza se fue inmediatamente al ser otro tema de lo que hablaba

-Aunque tu sangre tiene un sabor muy similar a la humana, por algún motivo tiene más dulzura, mejor fragancia, esa sensación no la puedo olvidar.- Un leve sonrojo apareció en Moka y con un estado similar a un éxtasis, hablaba del sabor de mi sangre

Moka se terminó acercando hacia mi y sus brazos me rodearon el cuello, su boca se terminó acercando a mi cuello como si quisiera besarme el cuello.

Talves lo hubiera aceptado gustoso pero por algún motivo, tuve la ilusión de ver a Moka con un cabello plateado, piel pálida y un par de ojos rojos

Solo la separe de mi con algo de temor, tomando algo de distancia entre nosotros, solo puedo ver a Moka con una cara confundida.

-Perdona Moka pero me duele mi torso creo que iré a la enfermería.- Dije la primera excusa que apareció en mi mente

Camine hacia la salida ignorando a Moka y una vez cruzada la puerta comencé a correr con dirección hacia el dormitorio, tenía que ir a recoger mis cosas. Tenía que irme de este lugar inmediatamente

¡Maldición! No puedo creer el problema en el que me metió Yasa, aunque no la puedo culpar de nada, nadie se puede imaginar que exista una escuela con seres como estos

No tarde más de 5 minutos en empacar ahí que me dirijo a la salida pero en el patio puedo escuchar la voz de alguien llamándome

-¡Kinji!

La dueña del grito no era nada más y nada menos que Moka que se veía extrañada

-Actúas muy raro ¿Que sucede?.- Pregunto preocupada

Genial la última persona que me quería encontrar era a Moka ya que no sabía cómo verla a la cara

-Moka yo debo y quiero ir a estudiar a una escuela para humanos.- Dije sinceramente y con la esperanza de que no pregunte

Pero no saliendo como quería y no creyendo lo que yo decía, Moka se veía triste e impactada

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba

-¡No puedes ir a una escuela para humanos!.- Con algo de desesperación y temor, Moka me había gritado

Moka se aferró de mi maleta y la comenzó a jalar para evitar que me fuera mientras negaba con su cabeza

Solo puedo verla con impotencia

-Moka, debo de irme

-¡No puedes!

-¿Porque no?

-Yo… Yo... Odio a los humanos. Fui a una escuela para humanos durante la secundaria.- Moka se veía triste, no queriendo recordar su pasado pero no quedándome otra opción

Yo solo puedo sentir un ligero dolor en mi pecho. Claramente no era un dolor físico sino emocional ante esas palabras

-Me sentí sola porque los humanos no creen en los Yōkai. Soy muy diferentes a ellos, las burlas, el desprecio todo me obligó a pensar que lo mejor era no existir. Cada vez que recuerdo eso me duele.- Con un tono amargo Moka me confesó aquel suceso

Pero eso solo aumenta mi propia culpa al seguir ocultando la verdad a Moka

De los ojos de Moka comenzaron a humedecerse como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-Pero tu me dijiste que no te importaba incluso si yo soy un vampiro, por eso, por primera vez no me siento sola.- Moka seco sus ojos y solo hizo una dulce sonrisa sincera

Al parecer sin quererlo me convertí en una especie de pilar emocional y de confianza

Comprendo porque se sentía muy pegada a mi incluso si no llevamos tanto tiempo de conocemos.

Yo soy el primer y único amigo de esta hermosa chica solitaria

Pero de nuevo la culpa dentro de mi crece enormemente al ocultarle la verdad pero… ¿Debería confesar lo que soy? ¿Si lo hago que tanto daño le haré a Moka? ¿Debería seguir ocultandolo?

No quiero ver a Moka sufriendo pero…

¡No! ¡No puedo mentirle más!

Junte todo el valor que tenía

Viéndola directo a sus ojos verde esmeralda y con una voz completamente seria le digo

-Dime Moka ¿qué harías si soy uno de esos humanos a los que tanto odias? ¿Me seguirías aceptando? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos?

Moka abrió completamente sus ojos impresionada como si le estuvieran revelando que tiene pocos días de vida

-¿De qué hablas? E-Estas jugando ¿Verdad?

-Moka soy un humano.- Volví a decir eliminando completamente un tono de broma

Moka al enterarse de lo que realmente era terminó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose con una mirada incrédula.

No esa es una mirada de miedo.

-¡No puede ser! Los humanos ni siquiera deberían ser capaces de entrar en esta escuela.- Dijo completamente incrédula

Solo puedo verla con gran dolor

Creí por algunos instantes que si era Moka tal vez lo entendería pero al parecer me equivoqué

-Adiós Moka fue un gusto conocerte

Solo sujete fuertemente mis cosas, dando media vuelta comencé a alejarme

-¿A… A… A donde vas?.- Pregunto Moka

-Al lugar que pertenezco

Por algún motivo solo quería escapar lo más pronto posible, así que comencé a correr

-¡Kinji! ¡Espera!.

A la distancia podía escuchar los gritos de Moka pero aun asi no me detuve solo quería escapar lo más pronto posible de este lugar

Moka en ni un momento dejó de gritar mi nombre pero repentinamente se detuvo

Creí que se había rendido pero solo soltó un grito de terror, no más específicamente como si fuera atacada

Solo me detuve

¡Tsk! Seguro que se trata de Saizo. Tengo que ayudar a Moka, pero que podría hacer me derrotaría fácilmente

Pero mientras dudaba internamente, mi cuerpo ya se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección de donde escuche aquel grito pero me perdí por unos instantes hasta que

-¡KINJI!.-Moka grito con total desesperación

Así pude localizar rápidamente el origen del grito

Cuando llegue pude ver a una bestia descomunal de unos 3 metros con una piel color marrón, una gran musculatura, con colmillos y una lengua bastante larga.

¿Esa es la verdadera forma de Saizo?

Mi poco conocimiento acerca de lo sobrenatural me apuntaba a que era un orco pero realmente no estaba seguro

Pero esto no es momento para eso, siento hervir mi sangre cuando veo a Moka algo lastimada y con una pequeña herida en sus labios

-¡Bastardo! Tu problema es conmigo, no con Moka.- Le grite con total enfado

Saizo solo me vio arrogantemente y muy confiado me dijo

-Transfórmate y veamos lo que puedes hacer

Maldición ¿Se está burlando de mi?

-No necesito de una transformación.- Respondo de un modo altanero

Saizo trato de golpearme, así que brinque hacia un lado esquivando su golpe pero se movió a una gran velocidad que no creía que sería capaz con ese cuerpo. Me soltó una patada que con suerte pude cubrirme pero su fuerza fue tanta que me mandó a volar provocando que terminará cayendo y rodando por el desnivel de la colina

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido, mi visión estaba borrosa después de todo es como si hubiera sido arrollado por un camión

-Aunque no se que tipo de Yōkai eres. Sigues siendo muy débil.- Dijo Saizo completamente seguro de su superioridad

Escuche el grito de preocupación de Moka y corriendo hasta donde me encontraba

-¡Kinji! ¡Resiste!

Moka me recostó en sus piernas, sus mejillas estaban húmedas debido a sus lágrimas. El bello rostro de Moka tenía una expresión completa de preocupación y culpabilidad.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Kinji! Parece que la diferencia entre los seres humanos y los Yōkai es demasiada. Nunca debí meterte en esto.- Decía Moka tratado inútilmente de no llorar

-Soy un vampiro, bebo sangre humana y les hago daño. En mi anterior escuela solo quería un amigo, no me importaba si era humano o un Yōkai. Supongo que en la realidad eso es imposible

Saizo terminó apareciendo, yo como pude me puse de pie

Tengo que proteger a Moka

Pongo a Moka detrás de mi, pero ella solo me abraza por la espalda deteniéndome

Solo puedo girarme para verla

Moka tenía una mirada completamente determinada a no dejarme ir

Solo puedes sonreírle

-Moka no necesitas preocuparte por mi, estaré bien

Puedo ver como Saizo empezaba a caminar confiado hacia donde me encontraba, pero ignorándolo y regresando mi mirada hacia Moka

-Por cierto Moka, no me interesa si eres un vampiro, un humano o lo que digas ser. A mi solo me importa Moka, me importa mi primer amiga en este lugar

Me alejo de Moka para confrontar a Saizo

Saizo dio un zarpazo el cuál pude esquivar en cierta medida, logre evitar el daño de sus garras pero aún así recibí el golpe de su brazo mandándome a volar

Maldición esta era la tercera ocasión que me manda a volar pero sin duda era mejor que recibir el golpe que recibió el espantapájaros, sino hubiera terminado como él, solo un montón de pedazos

Moka corrió hasta donde me encontraba, me puse de pie nuevamente gracias a su ayuda

De nuevo la cubrí con mi cuerpo

Estaba completamente enojado, necesitaba golpear solo una vez a Saizo debido a que no podía perdonarle que haya tratado de violar a Moka

Si bien el enojo era principalmente con Saizo no solo era contra él sino contra mi mismo por la impotencia de no poder protegerla y de haberla engañado

-Moka no me importa lo que seas, Moka me gusta. Por eso te protegeré con todo lo que tenga, a ti mi "Ouka" (Flor de Cerezo)

Y lo que dije no era ni una broma, creo poder hacerle daño a Saizo pero sería con una técnica de autosacrificio, con la recién bautizada como "Ouka" sin duda podría hacerle daño

Así como su nombre dice, al igual que una flor de cerezo que flota sin volver a su rama, una espada de doble filo de un solo uso

Es la técnica que me enseñó Yasa, su nombre original siendo "Meteor"

Si bien "Ouka" está basada en la técnica de Yasa, esta es mi propia versión ya que "Meteor" se tiene que emplear con una arma cuerpo a cuerpo pero "Ouka" no necesita de eso

Corriendo a lo más que podía, incluso forzando a mi propio cuerpo, alcance los 36 km/h

-¡Jajaja! adelante trata de golpearme- Dijo Saizo completamente confiado quedándose quieto

Mi mano se movió a 100 km/h, mis rodillas a 200 km/h, mi cintura y espalda a 300 km/h, mis hombros a 500 km/h y mis muñecas a 100 km/h

Todo esto incluso si es solo por un momento, moviéndose todos juntos al mismo tiempo da una velocidad combinada de 1236 km/h.

¡Creando así un ataque supersónico!

Mi puño como si fuera la estela de un meteorito entrando a la atmósfera, un rastro en forma de cono se formó en mi puño

Solo golpeé la cara de Saizo escuchandose un atronador

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Una explosión supersónica se escucho de mi puño

Mi puño que había alcanzado una velocidad supersónica golpeó directamente la cara de Saizo mandandolo a volar

Al mismo tiempo, una herida en mi hombro derecho apareció por el desgarre de la alta velocidad dejando salir sangre

De ahí la segunda razón ante el nombre de "Ouka".

Exactamente como flores de cerezo manchados de sangre dispersandose en el aire

Esto es por lo que había sacrificado mi hombro derecho para dar el golpe más fuerte

Mi vista se volvió más borrosa, creo que ya había llegado a mi límite

Sin embargo pude ver como Saizo se paraba lentamente

Claramente ese golpe lo había aturdido y debilitado que sus piernas temblaban para poder mantenerse en pie

-Ese fue un golpe bastante bueno pero no acabaron los juegos, te mataré y disfrutaré de todo el cuerpo de Moka

Moka que había corrido hacia mí se notaba seriamente preocupada por la herida

¡Mierda! Incluso si logre ese ataque no lo derrotó. ¡Maldita sea! tal vez porque no pude añadir más peso a ese ataque

Debido a que me enfoque que "Ouka" alcanzará la velocidad supersónica no me enfoque en añadirle el peso para derrotar a un tipo tan resistente como Saizo

De lo débil que me encontraba, termine desplomándome

-¡Kinji!.- Grito Moka

Fue cuando una gran cantidad de energía fue liberada creando un enorme pilar causando que cerrara mis ojos. El destello duró un par de segundos

Cuando la luz desapareció, Moka había cambiado, su cuerpo creció en ciertas zonas, su cabello rosado cambio a un bello blanco platinado, sus ojos verdes esmeralda cambiaron a un color rojizo similar a la sangre con una pequeña rasgadura color negra, una presión invisible se hizo presente

En el suelo note el rosario que Moka me había enseñado

Así que a eso se refería.- Me dije internamente recordando la explicación de Moka

Saizo se veía completamente aterrado. Si antes sus piernas temblaban para poder sostenerse ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo

-¿Q-Qué es este poder tan abrumador…? ¡Es una persona completamente diferente!

La nueva Moka por así decirlo dirigió su mirada ante mi

-Así que tú fuiste el que me despertó de mi sueño.- Las palabras de la Moka 100% vampiro ya no contenían un tono amable e inocente, ahora solo su voz estaba cargada de poder

Incluso si las palabras no eran dirigidas hacia Saizo el también noto lo mismo que yo

Fue cuando la gran sed de sangre proveniente de Moka se concentró en Saizo

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? ¿Estoy temblando con solo verla?

Moka solo hizo un pequeño estiramiento no dándole tanta importancia a Saizo, sin embargo este último estaba luchando ferozmente contra su propio miedo

-¿A quién le importa si es un vampiro?.- Gritó Saizo logrando tranquilizar su miedo hasta cierto punto

Moka que se había aburrido de esperar en un instante estaba delante de él

Obviamente ambos estábamos sorprendidos ante tal velocidad

-¡Un Yōkai de clase baja como tú que no es más que tamaño, que solo se aprovecha de aquellos que son más débiles, no vale la pena ni considerarse como un oponente digno!.- Ante tales palabras de desprecio por parte de Moka, Saizo se enojó enormemente

-¡Reconoce tu lugar!

Moka simplemente levantó su pierna pateando a Saizo dejándome totalmente impresionado

Saizo salió completamente disparado, ni siquiera yo que había alcanzado la velocidad supersónica lo había mandado a volar tan rápido

Saizo solo se detuvo cuando se estrelló con la montaña aunque un gran cráter se formó

Saizo estaba completamente incrustado en la montaña como si perteneciera a dicha montaña. Está más que obvio decir que estaba inconsciente

Moka comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba

Con el Rosario que recogí del suelo, solo puedo verla impresionado ante tal cambio

-¿Sigues siendo tu Moka?.- Pregunté tontamente pero aún así con curiosidad

-¿Tu que crees?.- Respondió con sarcasmo

-Ya veo

Mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. Como ya había llegado a mi límite y con la batalla terminada la adrenalina se fue

No pude resistir más, mis párpados se sintieron muy pesados pero con los últimos rastros de mi conciencia vi como Moka había evitado que me cayera

Sin que tomen con mal intenciones mi comentario pero sentir de nueva cuenta este cuerpo femenino tan familiar, incluso si sus pechos crecieron y con ese fantástico olor a Jazmín que solo había olido en Moka en nuestro primer encuentro

-Definitivamente si sigues siendo Moka

Fue lo último que dije antes de sentir como perdía la conciencia y todo se oscurecía

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando sentí que desperté pude sentir algo demasiado cómodo, abrí mis ojos y una tela verde a cuadros cubriendo unas suaves y torneadas piernas

Me levante impresionado y con una pequeña sonrisa me recibió Moka pero con su característico cabello rosado y sus ojos esmeralda

-¡Que alivio, por fin despertaste! ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto aún preocupada

-Eso creo, me duele el torso pero no es tan grave como creí, probablemente solo tenga un par de costillas fracturadas por los golpes de Saizo y exceptuando mi brazo estoy bien

Moka solo relajo un poco su expresión pero aún se notaba algo preocupada

-¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?.- Pregunté curioso además para tratar de desviar la preocupación de Moka

-Casi por una hora.- Respondió

-¿A qué hora pasará el autobús?.-Aún con planes para irme solo pregunté.

Esperando una respuesta negativa por parte de Moka la cual nunca llegó, debido a que la expresión de Moka era como si estuviera feliz por lo que me diría

-Sobre eso, el autobús solo viene una vez al mes

Solo puedo abrir mis ojos impresionados ante tal revelación

-¿Así que tengo que estar aquí por un mes?.- Solo puedo acostarme de nueva cuenta en el regazo de Moka liberando mis pocas energías

Después de todo el esfuerzo, merezco alguna clase de recompensa, además de que no parece molestarle a Moka

-Si, es una lástima para ti pero no para mi. - Dijo Moka con un tono que le divertía mi situación actual

-Por cierto déjame limpiarte tus heridas.- Dijo Moka sacando un pequeño pañuelo

Con el pequeño pañuelo me empezó a limpiar la sangre que salía de las raspaduras de mi cara

Cuando terminó por algún motivo olió el pañuelo. Su expresión se relajó y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Por algún motivo mis alarmas internas me alertaron pero debido a mi tardía reacción fue demasiado tarde

Como queriéndome cobrar por usar su regazo como almohada Moka acercó su rostro

-¡Perdóname Kinji! ¡Pero no lo puedo soportar más!

Moka me terminó mordiendo el cuello chupandome la sangre con un lindo ~¡Kapuchuu!~ como muestra de estar feliz

Solo dije internamente

¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Que Moka es un vampiro!

Así es como decidí quedarme al menos por un mes en esta Academia completamente anormal "La Academia Yōkai"

Fin del Capítulo

Espero les guste esta nueva teoría sin más me despido


	2. Succubus Vampire

¿Acaso estoy en el infierno?

Mi pregunta fue totalmente extraña debido a que me encontraba rodeado por un montón de llamas rojizas en un espacio completamente oscuro notandolo en el cielo, pero es normal preguntarlo ¿no?, en pocas palabras estaba rodeado de llamas

¿Pero qué hacía aquí? No tengo ni la mínima idea, lo último que recuerdo es haberme ido a dormir normalmente

-[El poder que fluye en ti, no es tu verdadero poder]

De entre las llamas, una voz gruesa y retumbante pronunció aquellas palabras

Trate de identificar el origen de la voz pero no hubo éxito. No encontré a nadie

-[A este ritmo nunca serás fuerte]

De nueva cuenta se escuchó aquella voz pero no logró identificar de dónde viene

Pero algo extraño me ocurre, siento un poco él estar familiarizado con aquella voz

¿Porque siento que la he escuchado antes?

Aquella pregunta retumbaba en mi mente

-[Tu eres alguien con el poder de los dragones, no me hagas pasar más vergüenzas]

¿Dragones? ¿A que se refiere?

-[Necesito que te hagas más fuerte, por tu bien y el mío]

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Oe! ¡Responde!

-[Por eso mientras más sacrifiques para mi, más poder compartiré contigo]

Ignorándome completamente, aquella voz continuó con su relato

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!.- Grite para ver si me respondía otro no hubo una clase de respuesta

-[Solo tienes que mostrar la verdadera existencia de los dragones]

Otra vez fui ignorado

¿Pero porque habla de dragones?

Cuando termine de formular aquella pregunta

Las inmensas llamas rojiza se abrieron y de fondo dejó ver un enorme dragón blanco de ojos azules. Su cuerpo está surcado de canales por donde fluye las lanza, y tiene una cresta en forma de nube que sale de la parte posterior de su cabeza y cuya punta brilla en un color rojo. Además, posee una especie de turbina similar a la de un cohete en la cola por donde supongo que genera su propio fuego.

Me quedé completamente paralizado ante tal criatura

-[Soy el dragón…yo… alas]

Lo que decía se dejaba de escuchar y eso fue lo único que logré escuchar

Fue cuando las llamas se empezaron a juntar en el enorme dragón el cual se comenzó a llenar de una inmensa llamarada

Ahora el dragón estaba envuelto en una intensa bola de fuego que rápidamente se dirigió hacia mi

¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Con aquel grito fue que desperté

Pude ver que estaba en mi cuarto, sobre mi cama

¡Solo era un sueño!

Solo me senté en mi cama para tratar de recuperar el aliento, puedo sentir húmeda mi espalda debido al sudor y por algún extraño motivo mi cuerpo estaba algo entumecido

Podía escuchar un extraño calor pero no podía identificar de dónde venía

Deje pasar un tiempo y ya un poco relajado lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue

¡¿Que tipo de sueño fue ese?!

Nunca había soñado algo parecido pero por algún motivo se sentía muy familiar

Solo sacudí mi cabeza para salir de este extraño trance

Aún con mi cuerpo algo entumecido, vi que faltaban 15 minutos para que sonara mi alarma

Solo me levanto para tomar una ducha

Así que comencé a dirigir a los baños para continuar con mi día

Tallando mis ojos por culpa de haberme despertado temprano y gracias al nuevo sistema educativo que me permitía levantarme más tarde

Las clases iniciaban a las 9:00 am pero como consecuencia salía a las 3:00 pm

Gracias a que la escuela cuenta con dormitorios, los salones quedan a un par de minutos eso significa más tiempo para poder dormir.

Ahora solo tenía que ir a bañarme así que cuando salí de mi cuarto logre ver a varios chicos lavándose la cara con una cara adormilada

Varios chicos tenían una parte amorfa

Si estuviera en mi mundo diría que es mi culpa por tener algo de sueño pero, desde que llegué a esta escuela, esa idea de fue al caño

Lo que ocurría es que estaban transformados parcialmente en su forma Yōkai

Si, tal como piensan.

Esta es una escuela para que los Yōkai se adapten al mundo humano y sean uno más

O al menos eso es en un principio, ya que muchos por no decir todos (excluyendo a una chica vampiro) todos desean destruir a los humanos

Curiosamente estos tipos Yōkai no se dan cuenta que actúan como personas normales quitando el hecho de sus partes Yōkai

Una vez terminado con mi baño y haberme arreglado me dirigí hacia mi próxima parada, la escuela

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Saizo, cuando fui a la enfermería solo resultó en unas pequeñas lesiones, el dolor de mis costillas solo duró un par de días y el daño por el desgarre desapareció ayer

Gracias al incidente Moka y yo nos hicimos más cercanos

Pero esto tal vez esto haya sido malo

Los planes de irme de esta escuela aún están muy presentes. Solo tengo que jugar esto por unas semanas más sin que me descubran y olvidaré todo este asunto de los Yōkai, probablemente

Pero por algún motivo, mi plan tambaleaba porque algo dentro de mí no quería irse, aunque conozco el motivo

Una chica muy animada de pelo rosa y ojos verdes como esmeraldas

Sentí un peso extra en mi espalda junto con una agradable y suave sensación

-¡Kinji! ¡Buenos días!.-Dijo una dulce y animada voz desde mi espalda

Moka Akashiya. La razón de la duda de irme de este lugar

Moka había saltado sobre mi espalda mientras me abrazaba animadamente

Moka que en un principio se ve como una chica madura para su edad pero resultar ser una mentira sino más bien es del tipo voy a invadir tu espacio privado porque quiero y porque puedo

Lo decía porque a lo largo de esta semana siempre que me veía corría a abrazarme, morderme el cuello cada vez que podía sin mencionar que era muy raro el momento que no hacía nada de eso

Pero no es algo que me molestara hasta cierto punto lo disfruto aunque eso también me privó de hacer las amistades aparte de ella

No me creen.

Moka al ser toda una belleza claramente iba a tener un grupo de fans siendo casi toda la población masculina

Claramente al ser yo el único con el que tiene tanto acercamiento o mejor dicho el único, soy el principal objeto de odio y celos

¡Bastardos! ¡Como si no les bastará con que también soy el único humano!

De la rabieta de los chicos que ven la escena donde Moka está muy cerca mío, se lograba escuchar que diciendo que tan celosos estaban

-De nuevo esta con Yatogami. Como me gustaría poder matarlo por ser el único que pueda tener a Moka-san.- Dijo un chico casi gritando

-Ni lo intentes. Escuche que le ganó a Saizo sin transformarse.- Le dijo su amigo con el tono desanimado

-Yo también lo escuche.- Confirmó otro con el mismo tono

El chico solo puedo hacer una rabieta

¡En qué momento yo derrote a Saizo! Según recuerdo yo solo fui un objeto para lanzar. La que realmente lo derrotó y mandó al hospital fue la chica inocente que está abrazándome felizmente

Quería responder eso pero solo lo dije en mi mente ya que gracias a ese rumor es que ni un tipo se mete conmigo

Moka que me veía inocentemente me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr mientras me jalaba para que saliéramos de esta situación

Pero solo puedo devolver mi vista hacia atrás, debido a que sentí como si alguien me vigilará

Después de un rato que corrimos, comenzamos a caminar normalmente

-Kinji debe ser algo solitario ser un humano en una escuela repleta de Yōkai, así que si algo te molesta, dímelo y haré todo lo posible por ayudarte.-Dijo de algún modo preocupada Moka

-Claro Moka.- Solo respondo

Como si sufriera alguna clase de fascinación me perdí en los bellos ojos esmeralda de Moka

Moka del mismo modo me veía a los ojos sin despegar la vista aunque un leve sonrojo tenía en sus mejillas

-Moka

-Kinji

-Moka

-Kinji

-Moka

-Kinji

-Moka

-Kinji

Por tonto que se escuche esto siempre ocurría cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Solo ignorábamos todo a nuestro alrededor y nos enfocamos en el otro mientras solo podíamos decir nuestros nombres

Por si se lo preguntan hasta donde sé, no somos novios pero no voy a negar que siento cierta atracción hacia Moka

Moka de repente se mareo y yo solo la puedo agarrar para que no se cayera.

-Lo siento, pero me quede dormida, así que no desayune.-Dijo Moka con un tono infantil

Moka se empezó a acercar a mi cuello, pero le puse mi mano en su cara para detenerla

-Moka, no soy una clase de desayuno así que por favor no me comas.- Dije con un tono que imitaba a uno serio

Moka hizo un pequeño puchero como un berrinche de una niña que no le compran lo que quiere en el supermercado

-Es que la sangre de Kinji sabe muy deliciosa.- Dijo en modo de excusarse y que le permitiera dejar chuparme la sangre

-No se como funcione la base alimenticia de los vampiros, pero solo tomar mi sangre no creo que sea bueno.- Replique como si le negara sus dulces

-Ya lo sé, pero prefiero tomar tu sangre.- Me respondió en su tono infantil

-Así que no desayunaste solo para tomar mi sangre.- Dije con tono acusatorio

Moka solo desvió su mirada al haber descubierto la verdad

Estaba a punto de darle un poco de mi sangre pero sería divertido molestar un poco a Moka antes

Solté un suspiro cansado

-Creí que Moka me veía como su amigo pero solo me ve como su alimento, creí que eras diferente… -Dije en un tono exageradamente dramático y poco creíble

Pero eso bastó para que Moka se impactara y se pusiera un poco pálida ante mis palabras

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi cara al ver que mi broma funcionó

-Hasta nunca Moka. -Seguí con el tono más exagerado que pude similar a las obras mal actuadas donde dos personas que se aman se separan

Solo me aleje dando saltos sin ánimos

Moka se quedó congelada no sabiendo qué hacer

Solo me escondí detrás de un árbol en una especie de zona de descanso

Pero algo que me impresionó de cierta medida es que Moka no me persiguió

Creí que lo haría y una vez que me "capturara" le iba a dejar tomar mi sangre y fingiendo llorar le diría "Te perdono por estas vez, pero nunca lo vuelvas hacer" mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo

Fue cuando al ver que Moka no aparecía surgió un tonto pensamiento

Moka puede que sea de las personas que si le digo algo malo tal ves se lo tome enserio o la razón más lógica, soy tan buen actor que debería dejar la escuela e irme a broadway otal vez a hollywood y ganar un montón de Oscars

Bueno dejando esos tontos juegos tal vez tenga que disculparme o mínimamente decirle que era un juego pero vamos no se pudo haber creído eso ¿o si?

Una voz débil femenina que no pertenecía a Moka se escuchó en él lugar donde se suponía que estaría yo solo.

-A-Alguien… ayúdeme

Encontrando el origen de la llamada de auxilio pude ver a una chica de rodillas, su cabello era un azul vivo usando el uniforme de la escuela solo que en vez de usar el suéter verde usaba un chaleco amarillo

Fui hasta donde se encontraba la chica. Para ver su estado

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica no respondió a mi pregunta, sin embargo, no parecía tener una herida así que la cargue para llevarla a la enfermería

Cuando estábamos ya cerca del edificio principal de la escuela la chica que no había pronunciado nada en todo el camino de repente ya estaba sana

Solo la baje de mi espalda

-Gracias por todo pero ya me siento mejor, no es necesario ir a la enfermería

-¿Entiendo?.- Dije dudoso ante tal cambio

De repente la chica peliazul se pegó a mi como si quisiera abrazarme pero solo sus grandes pechos se pegaron a mi cuerpo y por un extraño motivo veía como sus pechos parecían moverse solos, subiendo y bajando en un modo bastante sugerente

-¿Q-Qué crees que haces, Kurumu-san?.- Pregunté algo avergonzado por semejante escena

-¡Vaya! ¿Como sabes mi nombre Kinji-kun?.- Respondió Kurumu-san curiosa pero sin despegar sus pechos de mi cuerpo

-P-Por el mismo motivo que tu conoces el mío.- Respondí a su pregunta

-¡Supongo que es verdad!.- Dijo en un tono alegre

Kurumu-san es una chica que va en mi mismo salón, de hecho se sienta a un lado de donde se sienta Moka, la cual, se sienta detrás mío

Los suaves pechos de Kurumu-san se siguen a restregando

Su tamaño y suavidad pero sobre todo, ese movimiento, hace que me imagine todas las posibles situaciones en las que quiero que esos pechos se muevan de esa manera sin detenerse

¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?! Esos pechos hacen que mi cordura y razón no funcionen del todo bien

-Lo siento aveces mis pechos si los aprietas así ¡es como si estuvieran a punto de estallar! ¡Reeebotan y se aprietaaan!.- Kurumu-san me dijo que le ocurría con un tono dulce, inocente y lujurioso al mismo tiempo

¿Es tan siquiera eso posible?

Los enormes y suaves pechos de Kurumu-san se seguían movían de arriba hacia abajo en un modo muy sugerente

Realmente me está costando no excitarme así que decidí alejarme pero Kurumu-san me tomó de mi cara con sus suaves manos y cruzamos miradas

Sus bellos ojos púrpuras hicieron que entrará en un trance y me sentí adormecido. Un sentimiento completamente distinto a cuando lo hago con Moka

Kurumu-san volvió a restregarme sus pechos pero a diferencia de hace unos momentos no tenía que batallar para no excitarme, de hecho no sentía gran cosa

Fue cuando de repente sentí mucha euforia, pero alguna extraña razón, no se sentía una natural sino más bien una forzada

-¡Que suaves pechos!.- Grite eso eufórico por algún motivo extraño comencé a abrazarla

En pocas palabras mi cuerpo se movía a su propia voluntad

Y como si todo no estuviera mal, el destino decidió mandarme a Moka la cual está algo cansada pero rápidamente en su expresión se notaba algo triste

-¡Kinji! ¿quien es esa persona?.- Preguntó con un tono impactado y triste

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué no estamos en la misma clase? ¿verdad? ¡Kinji-kun!

Aunque me digan que soy un cobarde quería ir al lado de Moka pero mi cuerpo no se movía, no importando cuánto me esforzara

-Sí…misma clase.- Respondí automáticamente y si ni un tono de emoción, como si fuera alguna clase de robot

Volví a abrazar a Kurumu-san eufóricamente mientras ella me restregaba sus pechos

Moka solo vio dolida aquella imagen sin saber qué hacer

-¡Vamos Kinji-kun! La clase está por comenzar.- Me dijo Kurumu-san

Aunque aparentaba un tono dulce y amable en realidad era más a una orden y viéndome a los los ojos, de nuevo me sentí adormecido

Así que me solo nos empezamos a dirigir al salón

-¡Kinji! ¡Espera!- Me grito Moka con algo de desesperación

Aunque yo realmente quería detenerme, no podía porque mi cuerpo no respondía

-¡No te esperaré! ¡Moka solo me ve como un desayuno!.- Respondí automáticamente

¿Que mierda acabo de decir? ¿Porque dije eso? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Que diablos me ocurre?!

Solo puedo ver por el reflejo de un vidrio la expresión totalmente impactada y dolida de Moka

Solo fui arrastrado hasta la clase y por algún motivo que desconozco volví a la normalidad

Tenía otra vez el control total de mi cuerpo, pero estaba en medio de clases así que no podía hacer mucho

Detrás mío podía sentir como se mataban con la mirada

Obviamente las que estaban detrás Moka y Kurumu-san sacaban chispas (figurativamente)

En cuanto terminó la clase me gire inmediatamente para hablar con Moka pero ya no estaba ella ni Kurumu-san

¡Genial! ¡Ahora Moka debe odiarme!

Ahora que tengo movilidad tengo que hacer algo

Salí en busca de Moka

Rápidamente encontré una bola de gente en el pasillo observando como dos chicas discutían. Las causantes eran nada más y nada menos que Moka y Kurumu-san

Abriéndome paso entre la gente escuche un

-¡Se va a desatar un infierno!

Ignorando aquel comentario me coloque al lado de Moka tomándola de la cintura con mi mano derecha para alejarla de Kurumu-san

-Moka hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.- Digo completamente serio

Según mi deducción Kurumu-san me logró hipnotizar después de que me tocará así que mientras no permita que toque a Moka debería estar bien

Pero inmediatamente Kurumu-san se me lanzó haciendo que me separara de Moka

-¡Kinji-kun!

-Lo siento Kurumu-san pero tengo que hablar con Moka

La tomé de los hombros para poner algo de distancia, ya que puede estar inyectándome algo raro pero descubrí que mi hipótesis estaba completamente errónea

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sentí de nueva cuenta adormecido

El control mental no ocurría por el tacto sino por el contacto visual como en cierto anime de un ninja rubio

-No hay nada de qué hablar ahora que recuerdo.- Volví a responder mecánicamente

Moka trato de tomarme con su mano preocupada

-¡Kinji! ¡alejémonos de ella! ¡Es peligrosa!

-¿Porque ella es peligrosa?- Respondo en un modo similar al de "¿pero qué dices?"

Actualmente siento que estoy dividido en dos. Uno que sería yo y un intruso que dice las cosas contrarias a lo que quiero decir

¿Así se sentía Malcom el de enmedio cuando no decía lo que pensaba y decía otra cosa?

-No hay forma de que ocurra algo así

Estás más que equivocado quien quiera que seas y digas ser yo, y una última cosita tonta boca ¡Estamos más que en peligro!

Kurumu-san aún abrazándome solo sonrió maliciosamente

-Ya lo he notado, Kinji-kun huele demasiado bien, justo como un humano

¡FUUUCK! ¡No vayas a decir nada tonta boca que haga que se descubra la verdad!

Creo que si tuviera control sobre mi cuerpo estaría sudando

Moka al igual que yo tiene una expresión anonadada y también nerviosa porque Kurumu-san no sepa la verdad

-Su sangre debe tener un sabor similar, por eso lo quieres mantener cerca tuyo como si de un desayuno andante se tratara.-Kurumu-san dijo golpeando un punto vital en Moka

Moka estaba anonadada por que exactamente yo le dije eso en la mañana aunque fue en tono de broma

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No lo estoy usando o algo asi! yo solo…

-¡Ya comprendo! Por eso es que Moka quería mi amistad…- Interrumpí a Moka

La expresión de Moka fue de gran impacto ante mis palabras

-…Solo soy un desayuno para ella- Termine aquella frase

Moka tenía gran expresión de dolor y evitando no llorar se fue de aquí corriendo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

¡Maldita seas suplantador! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a tus descendientes! ¡Si te tuviera enfrente te parto la estúpida boca por lo que me has obligado a decir!

Solo puedo ver culposo ante tal escena y sentirme furioso e impotente, sólo puedo ver cómo hacen sufrir a Moka y sólo puedo culparme a mi por ser quien lo dijo

Kurumu-san que solo veía aquella escena divertida me llevó a un cuarto donde me sofocaba con sus pechos, como si fuera alguna clase de recompensa

Usando su control me llevó a la cama que se encontraba cerca

-Sabes es la primer vez que usaré este hechizo, así que sé gentil

Kurumu-san se acercaba cada vez más para besarme pero afortunadamente pude resistir. La termine abrazando alejándome de su contacto visual

Por fin lo descubrí, ella es una succubus que con tan solo un beso podría hacer a cualquier hombre su esclavo. Que bueno que empecé a informarme sobre los diferentes tipos de Yōkai

-Se gentil.- Me dijo en una voz baja

Solo puedo aumentar la fuerza del brazo

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacértelo. No bajo estas circunstancias

Empecé a emanar una voz enojada ante Kurumu-san ya que fue ella quien provocó esto, solo puedo agarrar fuertemente su espalda no importandome si la lastimaba

-Y menos cuando me has obligado a decirle eso a Moka.

Por extraño que parezca pude sentir como me empezaba a calentar (No en estilo sexoso)

-¿Esa mujer es tan perfecta? Nunca hice algo así. Jamás hice cosas tan embarazosas solo para tenerte.- Dijo Kurumu-san en un tono bajo con gran molestia

Usando una fuerza anormal rompió el abrazo, pude ver si cara molesta, pero no la vi a los ojos porque unas alas como las de un murciélago aparecieron junto a una cola como las de un demonio y sus uñas crecieron enormemente

Moka entró al cuarto impresionandonos. Rápidamente acortó la distancia y la empujó mientras gritaba

-¡Aléjate de Kinji!

El empujón hizo que Kurumu-san y literalmente la mandó a volar lejos tanto que hizo que atravesara la ventana rompiéndola

Vaya siempre es sorprendente la fuerza de Moka

Solo puedo girarme para ver a mi salvadora

-Así que encontraste mi nota

-Lo siento si tarde pero el rosario me explicó todo, además de tu nota

Por si se lo preguntan, cuando abrace a Moka para alejarla de kurumu le meti un papel en el bolsillo del suéter, explicándole que algo raro me ocurría y me hacía actuar de ese modo

-Así que ya sabes que se trata de una Succubus

Moka solo asintió

-Perdón por las cosas que dije.- Dije con vergüenza

-No era eras tú así que no te preocupes

La cola de Kurumu-san se enrollo en mi cuello y me sacó del cuarto. Moka se abrazo de mi para hacer peso extra

Mala idea Moka me estoy ahogando más rápido

Aunque el peso extra hizo su efecto y Kurumu-san no pudo volar causando que me soltara, pero eso trajo consigo que cayéramos y aunque no fue tan grande la altura aún así dolió porque Moka cayó encima mío

-¿Estás bien Kinji?.- Dijo preocupada quitándose y ayudándome a parar

-Con gran dolor pero todo bien.- Dije alzando mi pulgar

Kurumu-san aumentó el tamaño de sus uñas tanto que parecían garras

-Supongo que los mataré a los dos.- Dijo una molesta Kurumu-san

Así que a esto se refería Yasa con lo de no hagas enojar a una mujer

Kurumu-san empezó a reír y voló a gran velocidad acercándose a en poco tiempo hacia nosotros

Moka se lanzó sobre mí evitando el ataque. Kurumu-san pasó de largo sin embargo cortó los árboles, como un cuchillo caliente que corta la mantequilla fácilmente

-¿Estás herido Kinji?.- Pregunto Moka preocupada

Moka me dio una inspección rápida y una cara aliviada apareció en su cara al notar que no estaba herido

-Parece que estás bien, gracias al cielo.- Dijo en tono aliviada

Moka de nuevo se preocupa por que este bien, incluso poniéndome primero que ella

-Por favor arranca el rosario de mi pecho, rápido o sino a este paso seremos…

La única manera de salir vivos sería liberando el poder de Moka así que saqué el rosario que se encontraba dentro de la blusa de Moka y comencé a jalarlo pero…¡NO SE DESPRENDE!

Kurumu-san venía hacia nosotros nuevamente, me separe de Moka

-Si tanto me quieres ven por mi.- Dije en tono provocador para llamar su atención

Parecía que funcionó ya que venía en dirección recta hacia mi a una gran velocidad

-Todo lo que planees será inútil.- Me dijo Kurumu-san

-¡Kinji!.- Grito Moka preocupada

Se que no hay comparación entre un humano y un Yōkai. Como todos tengo miedo a morir pero no quiero ser siempre salvado, tengo mi orgullo y por lo menos si voy a morir quiero que sea peleando y protegiendo aquello que quiero

Kurumu-san se acercaba rápidamente en línea recta con sus garras por delante. Solo puedo verla venir en mi dirección… Brinque impulsando mis pies hacia atrás mientras gritaba en mi propio eje en paralelo con Kurumu-san que pasó por debajo de mi estando sorprendida, y aún en el aire como si fuera un tipo de artista marcial gire rápidamente mi cuerpo y con una patada estilo ráfaga de leones golpee en el estómago de Kurumu-san creando un pequeño cráter

Aunque realmente odio la violencia y en especial contra las mujeres, si es por proteger a alguien que quiero, en este caso Moka, no me importa golpear a quien sea por protegerla

Kurumu-san que al parecer había perdido el aliento se incorporó rápido sin embargo yo solo sentí gran dolor del cual no pude pararme

¿Porque dolía mucho mi pecho?

Bajando la mirada, mi uniforme tenía una gran mancha de sangre provocada por una gran cortada en todo mi pecho, de algún modo Kurumu-san logro cortarme

¡Maldición! ¡De nuevo falle en proteger a Moka!

-¡KINJI!.- Grito Moka al ver mi gran herida

Moka llegó corriendo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y me tomó en brazos

Kurumu-san se volvía a preparar para atacar

-¡Jajaja!! Akashiya Moka! el rumor de ser una vampiro es solo para engañar a los chicos ¿verdad? Al menos morirán en los brazosdel otro

Moka me abrazó más fuerte para protegerme

-¡No! ¡Dejalo a el vivir y mátame a mí!

Solo puedo ver cómo Kurumu-san mostró una expresión de gran furia

-¡¿Aún tratas de proteger a tu preciosa comida, Akashiya Moka?

-¡Te equivocas!.- Grito furiosa Moka

Solo puedo sentir como Moka acaricia mi cara con sus suaves dedos

-No es su sangre lo que quiero, yo quiero proteger a Kinji. No quiero perderlo porque el es mi primer mejor amigo

Aunque me sentía enormemente feliz porque Moka comparte el mismo sentimiento que yo por alguna extraña razón mi corazón duele más que la herida ¿Porque estoy llorando internamente?

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Los chicos solo existen para ser esclavos! ¡Solo deben someterse ante ti!.- Grito furiosa

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y usando el apoyo de Moka me trate de levantar con el único pensamiento en mi mente

Incluso a pesar del dolor sigo siendo el amigo de Moka… Porque siempre soy una carga para ella… Eh incluso si yo rechazo lo que dice Kurumu-san o si es verdad, voy a proteger a Moka

Pero incluso con toda esa determinación mi cuerpo no respondía como quería haciendo que cayera

Fue cuando una gran cantidad de energía fue liberada creando un enorme pilar causando que cerrara mis ojos. El destello duró un par de segundos

Cuando la luz desapareció, Moka había cambiado, su cuerpo creció en ciertas zonas, su cabello rosado cambio a un bello blanco platinado, sus ojos verdes esmeralda cambiaron a un color rojizo similar a la sangre con una pequeña rasgadura color negra, una presión invisible se hizo presente

Inner Moka hizo un acto de aparición al yo haber arrancado el rosario de su cuello

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- Dijo Inner Moka

Podía ver como Kurumu-san estaba bastante asustada

-Así que realmente es un vampiro de clase S

Kurumu-san estaba más que impresionada por todo el poder que emanaba Inner Moka y en especial al ser dirigida hacia ella

-Así que esta es su verdadera forma

Inner Moka solo la miro con superioridad, algo muy característico de ella

-Si los rumores son ciertos o no, estos son determinados por tú propio cuerpo, pequeña succubus

Kurumu-san al igual que Saizo en su momento junto todo su valor para poder enfrentar a Inner Moka

-No me importa si eres un vampiro, no perderé ante ti, tengo una importante misión para asegurar el futuro de mi raza.- Grito determinada

-¿Misión?.-Pregunté extrañado

-Si, nosotros los succubus buscamos esclavizar hombres para asegurar que no nos extingamos. Debemos elegir al adecuado dentro de una gran cantidad de hombres

Kurumu-san me explicó su misión y hasta cierto punto la comprendo, si yo pudiera hacer algo por mi familia lo haría

-¡Tú! ¡Akashiya Moka! Solo tú ¡Jamás te perdonaré por meterte en mis planes!.- Grito furiosa

Kurumu-san se lanzó contra Inner Moka tratando de cortarla con sus garras pero fue totalmente inútil ya que Moka desapareció por unos instantes y cuando reapareció estaba detrás de Kurumu-san

-¿Así que esa es la razón para mostrarme tus colmillos? Que tontería.- Inner Moka artículo esas palabras con desprecio

Kurumu-san se giro completamente molesta y atacó con más furia, sin embargo no funcionó, Inner Moka lo esquivo fácilmente de nuevo, así solo se puso detrás de ella una vez más y le jalo la cola

-¡Deberías conocer la diferencia entre nosotras!

Inner Moka la jalo alzandola y mientras caía le dio una patada que a diferencia de la mía, Kurumu-san salió volando atravesando un par de árboles hasta que un árbol mucho más grueso la detuvo. Kurumu-san tenía rastros de sangre en su boca

Moka camino lentamente hasta estar enfrente de Kurumu-san y una gran aura asesina se hizo presente que incluso si no era dirigida hacia mi, me hizo temblar

-Arrancaré esas alas y tu cola para que no vuelvas a volar jamás.- Inner Moka solo lo dijo como si disfrutara ver su sufrimiento

Una cara de completo terror se presentó en la cara de Kurumu-san

Incluso si yo también tuve miedo por unos instantes termine por interponerme firmemente entre Inner Moka y Kurumu-san

-¿Qué crees que haces? Estorbas.- Me reprendió Inner Moka

Estar enfrente de esta Moka realmente era intimidante, era como haberse puesto frente a un León hambriento, pero no podía quitarme

-No solo fuiste engañado por esa mujer, sino que casi te mata también… ve tu… pecho.- Inner Moka dejó una pausa en lo último de su frase pero eso no es lo importante

-Detén tu broma Moka, estás yendo demasiado lejos, además Kurumu-san tenía sus propias razones, y no creo que sean malas

-¿Porque crees eso?

-Porque no parece una chica mala, además cierta persona me dijo que las chicas lindas no suelen ser malas, asi como tu Moka, puede que parezcas mala pero yo sé mejor que nadie que eres la persona más amable de todo este lugar, incluso estando tu sangre vampiro liberada

Kurumu-san empezó a llorar y las intenciones asesinas de Moka también disminuyeron

Inner Moka tomó o mejor dicho me arrebató el rosario de mi mano

-Idiota nunca digas eso con una cara tan seria, Yatogami Kinji, no lo has entendido bien. Yo solo quiero que nadie más me arrebate tu sangre, a diferencia de la otra sentimental Moka que te quiere como amigo

Así Inner Moka se puso de nuevo su rosario, Moka quedando inconsciente solo la tome en brazos para que no cayera

Al día siguiente

El corte recibido había sanado, sano en un dia, incluso no dejó cicatriz como si de una ilusión se tratase

Moka y yo estábamos sentados tomando unas bebidas siendo un jugo de tomate en el caso de Moka y un refresco en mi caso

Moka me veía curiosa mientras tocaba un poco mi pecho para confirmar que no había herida

-Te lo dije Moka, por algún motivo mi sanación es mucho más rápida que la de los humanos, según una explicación que me dio un doctor es que mi cuerpo está demasiado optimizado para cerrar las heridas

Moka se veía algo dudosa

-Pero dime Moka ¿El rosario te dijo que ocurría?.- Pregunté para cambiar el tema a uno más importante

-Si, es extraño ¿Tal vez el sello se esté debilitando?

Moka me había comentado que solo supo lo de mi nota porque el rosario se lo dijo incluido lo de Kurumu siendo una succubus

-Kinji

-¿Que ocurre Moka?

-¿Me odias?

La veo completamente extrañado ante es pregunta

-¿Porque debería? Incluso si es tu otra yo, lo único que me importa es que Moka es mi importante amiga sin importar que. No creo que haya un motivo suficiente para llegarte a odiar

-Kinji

Moka me vio con un ligero sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa se formó en su cara

-Por cierto Moka, si es que si quieres un poco de mi sangre no me molestaría darte un poco, sin embargo avisame

-Kinji

Ahora lo dijo en un tono muy feliz pero yo solo me perdí en esos bellos ojos esmeralda y comenzó lo típico de nosotros

-Moka

-Kinji

-Moka

-Kinji

-Moka

-Kinji

-Moka

-Kinji

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercándose lentamente

-¡Buenos días! Kinji.- Grito Kurumu interrumpiendo el momento y haciendo que nos separamos con vergüenza

¿Porque justo ahora?.- Solo pude quejarme internamente

Kurumu se acercó con una sonrisa

-¡Kinji! Hornee estas lindas galletitas para ti, si quieres vamos a comerlas juntos

Solo veo algo extrañado ante la actitud de Kurumu

-¿Porque yo?

-¿Acaso no lo mencione ayer? Estaba buscando a mi adecuado y ese eres tú

Kurumu me dio una hermosa sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una de mis piernas y abrazaba mi brazo felizmente. La vi a los ojos directamente sin embargo no hubo un cambio, fue todo normal

-¿P-Por qué yo?.- Pregunté nervioso ante la sensación de mi brazo

-Te arriesgaste para protegerme así que me he enamorado de ti

Podía sentir la sinceridad y calidez de Kurumu en esas palabras por no mencionar que me pegó sus pechos y su suave trasero estaba en una de mis piernas mientras me daba de comer una de sus galletas

Moka se sentó en mi otras pierna con una cara celosa, el suave y más grande trasero, sus pechos también se pegaron puede que sean un poco más pequeños que los pechos de Kurumu pero son más suaves y más firmes me jalo en su dirección

¡Woo! ¿como diablos la situación resultó así?

Me pregunté al verme en es situación

Moka y Kurumu me jalaban cada una en su dirección

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Akashiya Moka!

-No, Kinji es mío

Como si fueran niñas pequeñas penando por un oso de peluche me jalaban

Moka como si me reclamara me terminó mordiendo mi cuello y con su típico ~Kapu-chuu~

-¡Te dije que me avisaras!.-Solo pude gritar

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo sin más me despido


End file.
